Super Saiki
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taking place in season 1, episode 16 of Supergirl known as Falling, Kusuo Saiki is going to set things right. Also, he's going to make things funny, knowing the series he's from.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _She killed Cat?!"_

 _"_ _No, Cat's fine. She has nine lives."_

You know, I never expected to go to National City to find any wackiness around. All I wanted was to have a normal field trip without any disturbance. As of now, there is a disturbance, and that is Supergirl. In fact, she almost dropped the founder of CatCo, Cat Grant, to her death.

I don't know what's going on with her, but isn't she supposed to be the hero of the city?

If that wasn't enough, I saw Kaidou getting into an argument with a guy named Maxwell Lord, the one who said Cat will be fine because she has nine lives, accusing him of being part of Dark Reunion. Also, he accused him of putting Supergirl under a spell that turned her wicked.

I must say that he has a point about the last sentence. I managed to read his mind.

 _I can't let him and his friend know that I'm the one who led Supergirl into the red kryptonite which turned her bad when she was infected with it._

As for the Dark Reunion stuff, it's a complete hogwash. Anyway, Maxwell drives off when Kaidou and Nendou, who believes in what he said, try to pick a fight with him.

At least they don't have to because I will be the one who will take care of this matter.

I followed him to his mansion and went inside. As he turned on the lights, I turned them off with my psychokinesis.

"Huh?" he attempted to turn on the lights, but I turned them off again. "Who did that?!"

Dark Reunion…

I crept up behind him, and I scared him. This should teach him a lesson not to take Kaidou's delusions lightly.

This should take care of him for the night. Before I know it, I got a premonition about the next night. Supergirl is wearing a black bodysuit and rampaging around National City.

This field trip has gone nuts, indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can you believe people find season 1, episode 16 of Supergirl known as Falling the best episode ever, not to mention hilarious? In case you don't know that episode, it's where she turned bad from red kryptonite. Well, imagine if Kusuo Saiki from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. would make an appearance in that episode. He's going to make things right, including giving Maxwell Lord, the one who orchestrated the incident in the first place, his deserved punishment.** **If you know the series he's from, he's going to double the laughs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anyway, on the next night, it's exactly as my premonition. To think she's rampaging because she was infected with the red kryptonite. Luckily, I was able to read her thoughts with my telepathy, and they're quite the opposite of her physical actions.

 _I never wanted this!_

 _What have I done? I'm sorry, everyone!_

 _Alex, I'm so sorry!_

"Don't worry, people, I will save her," Kaidou gets into the action. I can't believe this. I made a facepalm to emphasize of how I was feeling at the moment. "Supergirl, I know why you have turned bad. It's Dark Reunion's doing! They put you under a spell!"

Really, Dark Reunion?

What an idiot.

With him being involved, I might as well use my powers from the distance. Of course, I have to get Nendou out of the way, so I could teleport somewhere near here without anyone seeing me. I was just lucky that he was easily distracted from watching her rampage by going to a nearby store to get souvenirs.

Initially, I don't want to be involved in this conflict, but after my coffee jelly got ruined during her rampage. How did it get ruined? The laser beam coming from her eyes hit the guy near me. At least he's still alive, and I was able to catch the jelly that was about to hit the ground with my mouth.

I hate it when someone dares to interrupt my dessert.

Now that I'm in the building, it's time to fix this mess.

As Kaidou is about to get a punching from Supergirl, I manage to shoot lightning at her. Then again, Kaidou here is making a pose to shoot lightning from his hands. That didn't stun her.

Good thing I'm here to end this fight in an instant. When she tries to attack him again, I used my psychokinesis to grab her and toss her aside from the building.

Now for the final trick…

With a rock in my possession, I threw it so strong that it hit Supergirl in the head to knock her down unconscious. Guess my super strength is effective against hers. This means I must be stronger than her even as a human being.

Anyway, the people in National City believed Kaidou has saved them. They didn't know that I was the only who truly saved them, and it's for the best they don't know. After all, I'm not looking for attention.

As far as I'm concerned, the short-haired brunette who goes by the name of Alex is dragging Supergirl to the DEO to get cured of her infection.

I should go in there and introduce myself. This is the perfect way for me to lose Nendou and Kaidou because they are complete idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did I kill anyone?" Supergirl, or should I say, Kara woke up inside the base and lying down on the table as the antidote is being administered to her. Just a reminder to you all, she is aware of everything she did while under the red kryptonite's influence. However, judging by her question, it seems that everything that had happened after her 'mean talk' with Alex was a blur.

"No. No, you didn't kill anyone," Alex reassured her before turning her attention to me. "Oh, and there's this young man over here. He's the one who stopped you, not the spiky white-haired guy you encountered who is blabbing about this 'Dark Reunion' stuff."

And that's where I make my entrance.

" _So you're Supergirl, and your secret identity is Kara Danvers. Can you hear me?"_

 _Yes, I can hear you._

" _My name is Kusuo Saiki, and I'm the one who saved you, not Kaidou."_

 _He prefers to communicate in his head because he doesn't communicate with his mouth._

 _Wait, are you hearing us, Alex?_

 _Yes, I can hear the both of you in my head. He's the one with powers, not the kid from earlier._

Oh, that reminds me. The lines with the italic and quotation marks is me conversing inside my head; the italic lines without quotation marks are for Kara; and the italic and underline lines without quotation marks are for Alex.

This should avoid giving you all confusion.

"Your arm…" Kara noticed Alex wearing an arm cast and the guilt came flooding back.

"Broken bones heal, and this will too," the latter reassured her, and then she gets an idea. "Saiki, if you please…"

I used my power to heal her broken arm, and she removes the cast to show it got better. This should convince Kara that I was the one with powers, not Kaidou. Therefore, I was the one who saved her, not Kaidou. I let him take the credit because I don't want any attention. I'd rather not have people ask me questions about my powers nor do I want them to focus on me.

Anyway, back to Kara, it seems Alex's attempt to reassure her didn't work out after all.

Here comes the drama bomb, and I thought this story is only for adventure and humor.

"It was so horrible, Alex," she sobbed. "It was so bad, it was so horrible. Every bad thought I've ever had, it just came to the surface. I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what I said."

Now I can't help but feel bad for her, even though the whole thing is none of my business. I only do what I do because my dessert was interrupted.

"Kara, you're my sister and I love you. No matter what," Alex brushed her healed hand across her little sister's cheek. "Yeah, there's some truth to what you said. We're going to have to work on that."

At least that didn't get Kara to break down again.

" _How long you're gonna keep moping around like that?"_

 _That's a mean thing to say! She just had two bad days because she went out of control against her will! Show some sympathy, why don't you?_

" _Says the girl who secretly hated her own sister…"_

 _And don't you know it's rude to read people's minds without permission?_

" _It's not like I can't help it. I don't have control over my powers which is why I always wear the antennas and glasses. Also, I wear transparent gloves just to avoid using the power of psychometry. Anyway, back to the topic… Kara, everyone in National City will start hating you for your rampage. What are you going to do about it?"_

And she's still not moving.

" _You know what, I don't care what you do. After all, it's none of my business. Everyone in the city will hate you because they don't know you were infected, except her and those two numbskulls."_

 _Two numbskulls? Are you talking about…?_

" _Yes, I'm talking about your two friends, Winn and James. They're excepted because they know you're infected. If you want to keep on moping, so be it. I don't care. It's none of my concern."_

As I'm about to take my leave...

"Sorry…" I saw Kara standing up from the table. "I should do something to make up for my rampage."

" _Good."_

"Kara, I hate to say this, but Saiki has a point. He may be a jerk, but he has a point, nonetheless. You shouldn't be so depressed about all this. You should try to make it up to the city," Alex said.

" _And you just called me mean just a second ago…"_

 _I was just trying to process on what you said, that's all!_

" _Anyway, want to make up for the damages? Give me coffee jelly, first."_

 _Hey, you can't use her for something so mundane!_

" _Well, she ruined my dessert, so that should be her first step in making things up to the city."_

 _Fine, I'll give you coffee jelly. Just wait here._

And so she left the area. We waited here for a few seconds, and she comes back, wearing her blue shirt and red skirt costume with cape, and she's carrying a bag with my dessert inside.

I took the bag to get the coffee jelly, and I started eating it.

Oh, how I love coffee jelly…

That completes the first step.

 _I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there, Saiki. I'm glad you're not mad about all this._

" _Who said I'm not mad?"_

Good thing I managed to get a lot of toilet paper in the restroom to create the sharpen toilet roll and I jabbed it near her head.

At least that scared her.

" _Don't tell anyone in this city that I saved you, not Kaidou."_

 _Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell them my secret identity._

" _Fair enough…"_

I let go of the toilet roll and I take my leave.

What a night this is.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

All I care about is leave National City and go back home to Japan. At least Nendou and Kaidou, being the complete idiots they are, looked satisfied with their stay. Everyone thinks Kaidou is a hero. They think he's the one who stopped Supergirl's rampage last night when I was the one who did it. Like I said, I'm not looking to be famous. I never forgot my childhood when it comes to that.

As for Nendou, he brought merchandises involving Supergirl. He's even giving me a cup with a picture of her.

The only thing good about this city is that there is coffee jelly.

"All aboard now!" the bus driver called for us.

When we went for the bus, I was immediately grabbed by a strong grip, and I looked behind to see Kara, who is wearing civilian clothes and glasses, doing this. Alex is also present.

"Saiki, may we please talk to you for a minute?" Kara asked for a conversation with me.

"Saiki, you know those two?" Nendou is puzzled.

Just forget I talked to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kara pins me down to a wall at a nearby alley.

 _"What are you talking about?"_

"The newspaper article this morning!" Alex shows me the front page of today's newspaper in National City. It said, ' **The** **Jet-Black Wings Stopped Supergirl. We Forgive You, Supergirl** '.

 _"So what? Kaidou's the real hero. After all, I'm not trying to get everyone's attention."_

"It's not him we're talking about. It's about the second sentence of the front page. It said, ' **We Forgive You, Supergirl** '. What does that mean?" Kara demanded.

 _"Oh, that. You did me a favor, so I did you a favor in return for giving me coffee jelly. By removing one of my antennas, I used the power of mind control to influence everyone in the city that **Supergirl only turned bad because she was infected with red kryptonite**. As a result, you're forgiven, Kara."_

"I appreciate what you did, but this means everyone knows about kryptonite now!" Alex yelled.

 _"So what?"_

"Either you haven't read the comic books, or are you just stupid."

 _"I read manga, which is the comic book version of Japan."_

"If my enemies found this out, I'm gonna be dead meat, along with the people around me!" Kara also yelled.

 _"Which is why I also used mind control for another effect, and that is **Supergirl's enemies are forbidden from using kryptonite against her**. Now, let me go, why don't you?"_

She releases her grip on me.

 _"Also, look at page 8 for today's newspaper. I hope this news satisfies you a lot."_

As the Danvers sisters looked at page eight, they are surprised to find the article saying, ' **Billionaire Maxwell Lord Sent to Asylum. Claimed Dark Reunion Attacked Him** '.

"I assumed you did this?" Alex asked me, and I nodded. "How could I ever thank you for all that you did?"

 _"You can thank me by letting me leave the city."_

"Oh, right..." Kara agreed on that.

Ah, it's time to head back home to Japan. National City really has its wackiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Saiki has fixed on what would happened in this episode of Supergirl.**


End file.
